Three Simple Flavors
by TheCowSaidMOO
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Naomi don't get along...at all...what so ever. They despise eachother, and would love to shove pancakes down eachothers' throats. But now, they are stuck together on an island and are forced to cooperate with eachother. Will things work out
1. Three Simple Flavors: Beginning

"Damn it! Work!"

Clicking noises echoed through the room, bouncing off four very wide walls. An aggravated female at the age of seventeen sighed heavily, leaning back in her black rolling chair.

"Just freaking work," I whined, shutting my eyes with another sigh. I pushed back my chair and got up, walking slowly to the bed with dark blue covers. I flopped down on it, sighing, once again.

How the hell was I supposed to design this piece of crap when it was almost iimpossible/i. That prick actually expected me to make his page look so...professional. Yes, he was a professional, and yes, he is rich and pays me well, but this was too much.

He wanted the best page, and I bmade/b the best page that ever existed. But no, he took my drawing pad and added so much more detail, and messed it all up!

I groaned in agony at the memory, burrying my face into a pillow.

Just the thought of that ignorant man made me mad, and indeed, I was thinking of him, and yes, I was starting get rather mad.

I forgot how I even started working for him in the first place, and iwhy/i, too. But I certainly did know that it was a contretemps of sorts.

Small toes wiggled their way out of the pink slippers that covered them. A soft thud was heard as the slippers hit the ground. I scooted back until I felt the headboard touching my back, and I sat the pillow I had on my knees, which were bended up to my chest, and rested my forehead against it.

I turned my head to the left, staring at the flashing, evil screen that caused me such pain. By pain, I mean a major head ache. That thing never seemed to do what wanted it to, even if I did beg it.

I lied down on the bed, closing my eyes again, and trying to fall asleep, but remembered then computer. I groaned again, rolling on my side and getting a little too comfortable. Yup...now I was glued to the bed and wouldn't get up until a certain little male woke me up.  
hr "...Seto wants you to show him...stuff...working...in bed!"

The childish voice that shouted in my ear cause my eyes to flutter open, and the words made them widen. I stared at the ebony haired kid in disbelief, sitting up in bed, "Excuse me?"

"I said, Seto wants you to show him that stuff you were working on last night while everyone else was in bed," Mokuba repeated, a bit slower this time.

I nodded, narrowing my eyes at the thought of the Seto freaking Kaiba.

Err...I mean, Seto Kaiba.

I lazily got out of bed, and ushered Mokuba out of my room, before walking into the bathroom to do my personal, daily routine. AKA...take a shower and brush my teeth.

Being the phlegmatic type of person I was, those two things took me about an hour and three minutes. Impossible? I think not. I shampooed my hair three times, because I like annoying a certain male, and wasting his things, and conditioned twice, putting large ammounts in my hand each time.

I stared at my reflection as brushed my two front teeth vertically, thinking I was hideous right now. Hair sticking up in random places and...was that iwrinkle/i?

I glared at myself in the mirror, spitting in the sink and turning on the sink water to wash it down. I put a cupped hand under the running water, and bring it to my mouth sloshing it around a bit before spitting it out.

Getting dress in a strapless, midnight blue shirt and a short, same coloredskirt, but slightly darker. I brushed out my hair in a wall mirror I had on...a wall, and placed a skull clip in my hair, holding some of it in place, "Now let's go see what that prick wants..."

I walked out of my room quickly, soon turning into a jog as I ran through many halls. Honestly, I don't even remember when I remembered the way around this house, but as long as I didn't get lost, it was fine with me.

A maid wearing one of the mini uniforms passed by, carrying some purple towles. She, for some reason, gave me a dirty look before continuing on here way. I gave a dirty look at her back, sticking up my middle finger before starting to jog to, 'The office'.

Golden name plate...pssh. He didn't need one of those on every freaking door, and especially if most of them is going to have his name on it. Other then that, Mokuba had a few, and the important maids and butlers that stay in the mansion get their own. But the prick...he had at least thirty of those freaking things.

Me?

I had one.

I only owned one room in the house, anyway, and Mokuba told me he told him to tell me, "You're lucky that I even let you sleep in a room, so be grateful that I'm giving you one of these, too."

Did he think I cared if I had one or not? Nope, I don't. Not one bit. Not all...I didn't.

biOkay/i/b, I wanted one...heck, I wanted more. Three would probally make me happy.

Finally reaching the room, with the damned golden name plate attached to it's door, I knocked very loudly and rudely," Mokuba said you wanted me for something! What the hell do you want?"

"Come in," an annoyed voice said loudly.

I opened the door, walking in with a hunched back. I walked over to his desk and flopped down on one of the three chairs that occupied the room, sitting before his over-sized desk.

"My page," Kaiba told me, and I swear I heard the 'duh' tone somewhere in there.

"You woke me up for this crap? The computer is obviously in my room, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to bring it to you," I told him, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "So you should've got your lazy ass up and came to my room."

"Watch your mouth, or I won't fire you," Kaiba's know-it-all smirk came after that, annoying the hell out of me. He tapped his fingers together, waiting for me to say something, but it never came.

"You're a meanie..." I finally spoke after the long pause of silence. It turned my head away from him with a pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's your point?" was all Kaiba had to say to that, still smirking at me.

"Ya'know...I can quit whenever the hell I want, so don't mess with me!" I shouted at him, frowning deeper.

"Then you would be breaking a deal," Kaiba propped one hand in the air and leaned his face against it, staring at me with his piercing blue eyes.

iHe got me,/i I screamed internally, giving him a heated glare. I uncrossed my arms with a sigh, standing up from the comfortable chair I once sat in,"BFine/b, follow me, then."

Kaiba heard me, of course, but seemed to be busy typing on his laptop (OF DOOM), that looked expensive, like all the other crap he bought. He tapped and clicked, and clicked and tapped, until I finally got very annoyed and closed the thing.

Kaiba pulled his hands back before I closed the thing angrily, glaring down at him with tired eyes, "Hurry the hell up! I got better things to do the slave around here!"

Seto Kaiba gave me a look, and when a I say ia/i look, I mean a look that actually scared the crap out of me. He stood up adruptably, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Why did you do that!? I was up all night working on that," He shouted angrily, giving me one of those glares that scared the photographers away.

"So-" I started, but cut myself off from apologizing, "Well, I was up all night working on that stupid page of your's! It was perfect yesterday, but you just ihad/i to add your stupid crap to it! Now it looks like a kid's website!"

Kaiba walked around his desk and stood in front of me, glaring down at me still," Because it bis/b a kid's website, idiot! It was for Mokuba! Were you not listening to what I saw telling you? And the things you just closed on me, yeah, also for Mokuba. His birthday is within a week and I'm trying to get this finished."

I blinked, staring up at him with a frown. I don't remember him saying anything about Mokuba's birthday...

"Can you like...err...get away from me?" I asked, laughing nervously.

His stare haunted me as I took one step back from him, only followed by him taking a bigger step forward, leaving a small space between us . Cold. Eager for more, hard to please, and definitely malevolent to anyone he disliked with a passion. Those same eyes stared down at me with such hate and coldness, I thought I was actually frozen to the spot.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Just...get away from me. You're scaring me," I pleaded pitifully, taking another step back. As expected, Kaiba took another step forward with his long legs, which meant he took a bigger step the myself, "I have this weird feeling that you're going to make me do something I don't want to."

Kaiba smirked, nodding his head as he grabbed my shoulders, turning me around and pushing me to the door. He opened it and pushed me through, taking the same route I did to get to his room, which meant we were going to my room.

"You aren't going to ra-"

"No," Seto stared at me plainly, but I was sure I saw a look of disgust somewhere. I grinned, laughing nervously as I looked forward again.

" Just making sure, so I could escape before we get there."

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, staring at me with what looked like amusement," And how do you know I'm not lying," He questioned, slowing down his forceful pushes and walking at a steady pace.

I stared at him incredulously, not exactly knowing if he was kidding or not. The damn man confused me to no end...and bugged the hell out me, plus worked me to death with all the weird crap he has to do as a CEO.

Somehow, at the thought of CEO, I started to think of Joey Wheeler, or as Seto Kaiba would like to say, 'The mutt'. He was like my brother, all cheerful and all. My sarcastic comments and his short temper mixes like spaghetti and prego (ignore that -;;).

"Geez...stop pushing so hard! My short legs can't keep up with your humungous ones!" I shouted at Kaiba, leaning back to make him slow down.

"Are you calling me fat?"

iThat was rather unexpected,/i I thought with an arched brow, staring at the brunnete over my right shoulder, "Why? Are you self-concious about your fatness?"

"No," Kaiba glared at me, "I wanted to know if you insulted me, so I can just...not fire you for a longer period of time."

"You can't do that!" I suddenly stopped and turned around, glaring at him," It was six months, and that's all!"

"Oh, but I am able to do what I want six months. Which means I can extend the period of time. You know, you should of had a contract agreement with a rules that didn't premit us to do that," Kaiba smirked in amusement at my angry face.

"Smartass."

"Two weeks," His smirked widened as my eyes did the same, staring at him, once again, incredulously.

I frowned, staring up at him with sad eyes," But I want to go home..."

Kaiba stared down at me with a plain expression, soon frowning, "Yuo always have to ruin the fun."

I glared at him, crossing my arms, "I have a company to run bjust like you/b! But I had to leave it to my younger brother, who is only twelve, just to work for your dumb ass! Uhg. The only thing I like about being here is the fact that I can hang with your little brother, Mokuba. He's cuh a sweetheart...I don't see how you two are related," I scoffed, turning my head away from him.

"I wasn't always like this," Kaiba muttered, turning me around by my shoulders again, starting to push me torwards my room, "And a deal is a deal. I'm not letting you go until six months...and two weeks. Unless some kind of emergency happens, then you are free to go."

I frowned, my chin touching my chest as I lowered my head. But them, being the devious female I was, I recalled his words. I grinned, head still hanging low, and walked a bit faster a head of Kaiba, making him let go of my shoulders. I ran to my room, barging in with that grin still on my face.

iUnless an emergency happens, huh,/i I thought, staring at the contact list on my phone. I sighed, staring at one particular name that could most likely help me out. Four other names caught my eye, but I'd use them if the first one didn't work.

"What's your problem?" Kaiba questioned me, entering my room. He saw my mischivious grin, and arched a brow, knowing I was up to something.

"Nothing," I replied, making my grin disappear. The cornered of my mouth twitched, but I turned my head away, now facing the computer," I left the piece of crap on..."

"I hope you don't talk like that in front of my brother," Kaiba narrowed his eyes at me, staring me down in threatening way.

I laughed nervously, waving my hand at him," Of course not," I yelled happily. I turned back to the computer, sitting down in the comfortable, black, rolling chair," Now come see this...thing you made me make."

Kaiba walked up behind me, bending down to look over my shoulder. I glanced up at him with narrowed eyes, envying him for his tallness. Stupid, tall bastard...

"Get up," Kaiba ordered, pulling my chair back for me, while I was still in it. I got up lazily, walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"So that site is for Mokuba...what does he need a site for," I questioned with a raised eyebrow, wondering what someone kid like him would need a site for.

"Mokuba and I were talking the nine day, three hourse, and twenty eight seconds ago, and he told me something about help children that have no family...the adoption center down town. This site will let people donate money to help them and things like that," was Kaiba's answer.

My eyes sparkled, and I clasped my hands together, "He is such a sweetheart! Where is he?"

"Playing videogames in the game room on the second floor, but don't go talk to him," Kaiba warned, knowing I was about to leave to go spoil Mokuba with love," He's not supposed to know about the site."

"...I knew that," I said, glancing around nervously as I sat down on the bed again," Say, Seto. Can you do me a favor," I smiled innocently, getting up and walking over to Kaiba."

iShe just called me Seto.../i

iWhat the fuck? I just called him Seto...whatever. If it makes him do the favor, I'm fine with it,/i I snickered evily to myself, grinning like a lunatic. I straightened my face as Seto turned toward me.

Ignoring the thought of what I said, Seto stopped his continuous typing and twirled the chair around to look at me," What?"

"Can I..." I started, grinned wildly, "Have my birthday party at your mansion, and invite all my friends, iplease/i," I begged, saying that all quickly in one breath.

Kaiba only stared, his expression ot changing once...not that it ever really did, except for that 'Im-better-then-you-' look and when he is amused, which only happens when he is torturing people.

"No."

My mouth dropped down to the ground as I stared at him in shock. How can he not let me celebrate my birthday? I practically blive/b here now,"But I have to!"

"No, you don't," Kaiba sneered, looking at me plainly. What big meanie pants he was...

"Then are you going to let me go home, to my mansion?" I asked hopefully, staring at him with shining eyes. I clasped my hands together in a begging way and got in front of him, staring at him harder.

"Hell no," Kaiba snorted.

"...Then you expect me not to celebrate my birthday," I questioned, frowning deeply at him. My hands fell to my side and I slumped, still staring directly into Kaiba's blue eyes.

"Sure. I never celebrate mine," Kaiba shrugged, spinning back around torward the computer.

My lip quivered and my eyes watered, my form slumping even more, "That's not fair! I'm not like you, and I want a party! You may have control over me, but you can not stop me from going home to celebrate my birthday," I cried, throwing my hands in the air for dramatic affect.

"Oh, but I can," Kaiba smirked, once again turning torwards me," I can't stop you from going home, but if you do, you're breaking the deal and would have to do you know what, and since this iis/i my house, I don't want your little friends over."

"But..." I sniffed, rubbing my nose a bit as tears started to cascade down my cheeks," I hate you, you prick!" I screamed, before running out of...my room. Geez, I'm stupid...

I stopped running as I came to a stair case that went up if I turned left, and went down if I went straight ahead. I thought carefully, before I turned left and went up. To where? Mr.Prick's room, of couse. Fourth floor.

iStupid, golden name plate,/i was the first thing I thought as I approached Kaiba's room door. I turned the knob, only to see that it was locked. I sighed, pulling a the clip out of my hair and sticking it in the lock and doing my 'thang'.

I satisfying slick reached my ears, and I grinned, stepping as the door swung open. I looked at the rather plain bedroom, before closing the door and locking it. I lied down on his bed, closing my eyes with e sigh.

iDamn bastard. I'm going to throw a party, even if he doesn't like it,/i were my last thoughts before I slept the hourse I missed because of Kaiba away. 


	2. Three Simple Flavors: Chapter 1

"Damn, fucking, shit, fuck, piece of crap..." Kaiba mummbled those naughty words as he paced in my room, hand on chin in a thinking position.

Why would Seto Kaiba say such profanity?

Because I was locked in his room doing only RA knows what. On top of that, Kaiba didn't even know where the key was. What a genious he was...inot/i.

Kaiba let an annoyed sound escape his lips, before he stopped his pacing and stared at the computer screen. He did have to admit, I did very well...for a ditz. The sound escaped again and he sat himself on my bed.

"Maybe I should let her have that stupid party...hell no. Then she would most likely invite the Mutt, and the rest of those idiots from the wack shack," another sigh came from the brunnete's mouth, and again, the profanity.

Yes, a simple girl like me could drive away Seto Kaiba's sanity.

---

iWhat the freak frack,/i I groaned to myself, sitting up from the oh, so comfortable bed and staring at the door. My eyebrow twitched, noticing something right now.

There was golden nameplate on the inside of the door, too.

"Nameplate, obsessed freak..." I grumbled to myself, walking over to the door and unlocking it. I opened it, staring down at the ebony haired kid," Need something?"

"Err...this is Seto's room, right?" Mokuba questioned, glancing down both halls.

I nodded slowly, not really caring where this was going. I stepped aside, letting Mokuba enter.

"Then why are you in it," He asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at me intently," Seto doesn't even let me in his room ost of the time. Where is he? Did you ikill/i him? Because killing him would be one of those easy ways around to get into his room."

I blocked out the rest of the words after the word 'kill' and lied down in bed again. I bet a lot of people are wondering why I am here...in the Kaiba mansion...instead of my own. Well, maybe we should rewind this a little.

---

centerfont face"Old English text MT" size"4"Three months ago/font/center

"Oh baby, you are iso/i adorable! When you start school, all the boys are going to be jumping all over you! I'm going to have to beat them down with an ugly stick. Most of them would already know you, but whatever. And your hair...it's so beautiful! All the foriegn exchange students are going to be 'I love your hair, Naomi,' and the British boys are going to be 'Why, what a beautiful young maiden I have found!' and the Japenese boys are going to be 'Oh Naomi, me so horny! Me love you long time!'"

"Mother..." I groaned, though it came unheard since the laughter blocked it out," What are you laughing, pipsqueek?"

"My gosh," My little brother, Kazuki laughed, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes," That was hilarious."

I glared at him from my seat across the limo from him, crossing my legs and arms,"When I went to the park the other day, I passed by this ibig/i group of girls. Guess what they were talking about, Kazuki-kun?"

The grin that was plastered on my face creeped Kazuki out, but he answered anyway, scared I would actually do something,"Flowers and makeup?"

"...That is very offensive torwards both me and mother," I glared at him more, my eyes almost narrowing into slits. No, Correction. My eyes narrowing into slits.

"He, sorry," Kazuki mumbled, scooting more to one of the car, so he could be a more larger distance then me," Now, why were they talking about?"

"You, my dear brother. And do you know what they were saying about you," I grinned, staring at him maniacly. I scooted to right a bit, now sitting directly across from him.

"Do I bwant/b to know?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you? They were saying how they were starting a club, at the new school you are going to, of course, and they were like 'Oh, my gosh! Did you here that the bhot/b Kazuki is coming to our school?! Let's start a club for him! Then...we can like...so totally abduct him and-"

"Okay! I don't want to hear anymore!" Kazuki interrupted, covering his ears and looking away from me.

"You sure?

"Postive," He nodded, glancing at me qucikly, before looking back out the window.

"Certain? Because I can go on and tell you how that big group of girls wants to f-"

"Naomi dear...shut the hell up," My mother smiled at me. My mother always smiled, sad or mad, she was always smiling. She seemed to alwayys have her eyes shut to, and only opened them when she wanted to look serious.

My lovable mother. Her creepiness scared the boys at my old school away. Helpfull, yes, scary, hell yes. Her eyes haunted people in their dreams if they stared at them for more then three seconds, manipulating them and making them insane. Brilliant, shining magenta eyes.

I inherrited that wonderful quality from her. My eyes scared people when they wanted to, but remained calm and gentle most of the time. I didn't want to scare people every time they looked into my eyes, but it is always nice to have a trait that allow you to do that.

"Whatever," I muttered, turning to my left to look out the window. We were driving by a park, but it was empty. Swings still swung back and forth in the wind, though, and that was the only the that has life there.

But another moving thing caught my eye.

A black speck, to be precise. It was huddlyed by a tree, seemingly resting or simply lying down, I raised an eyebrow, but ignored it as the limo passed the park, and the only things I was able to stare at now were many buildings, and people caring suitcases, and hurrying children along.

Domino city was beyong boring.

And full of rich, snobby people, from what I have saw from the last two weeks. A man even though he was so popular that people would buy his products even if he made a poster that said 'buy my fucking products, or I'm blowing up the mall'...and seriously, I went to the mall and saw a post like that.

Such ignorant people inhabited this place. They were all into duel monsters, a card game made from holographics and high technology, mainly from KC, aka Kaiba incorperation. Thinking of the name Kaiba made me sigh, leaning further back in my seat.

That name annoyed me for some reason...maybe he was the guy that had that poster in the mall? No, that was an older man, and I'm pretty sure this Kaiba dude is young, since I've seen so many girls fawning and talking so sweetly about him.

But I rather stick with the male's opinions on the guy, and say he is a rich, egocentric prick, that cares for no one or nothing but his 'precious cards' and KC.

iWell calling him that is beyond better then calling him a hott, sexy, brown haired, blue eyed, tall, strong...ho crap, there he is,/i my eye widened as I thought all this. A black limo, much like my own, drove past my window.

But the limo didn't catch mu attention, of course. The man beyond the lowered window did, but I was only able to see his dark blue uniform, brown hair, a corner of his vibriant blue eyes, and a rather concentrated and serious expression.

Definely hot, were the fist words that drifted through me. Then three more words followed those.

What the ihell/i?

I groaned and turned away from the window, tired of staring at Domnio's boring city life. I glanced out the window once more, seeing as my limo's driver was speeding up a bit, and saw blue eyes looking straight at me.

iWhy did I have to have my window down,/i I cried in my head, not being able to turn my head away this time. His face was indeed serious, but he no longer looked concentrated. His gaze was just fixated on me.

I blinked, hearing my mother tell the limo drive to speed up a bit. My limo drove passed his, leaving Kaiba to stare at a ugly green car driven by a crippled old lady.

Kaiba leaned out the window a bit, staring after my car. iNaomi Mamoko,/i was the first thing Kaiba thought, smirking as he did so. He leaned back him, going back to his continuous typing.

"You were uncomfortable," My mother said, smiling at me as the limo came to a stop,"We're here, Kazuki. Your new school!"

"Nooo," Kazuki groaned, banging his head against the window. I raised an eyebrow, opening the door and making him fall out as he went to bang his head again,"What the-"

"No profanity," I grinned at him, about to close the door, but was hit by,"And here, take this in case you want to write down your feelings about how much this school sucks ass."

"You just said no profanity!...What the heck is that?" Kazuki got up from the ground and dusted himself off, staring at the object I held out to him. He grabbed, staring at the five lettered that were written on it.

"It's a diary."

"Ah, hellz nah!" My brother's annoying slang talk came, making me want to smack him with my backpack," This is a disgrace to Machocism!!"

"...Not a word, retard," I told him, staring at him plainly with the my magenta eyes.

"Is to," He pouted, throwing the book at me and running off. I raised my eyebrow, stepping out of the car and tossing the book at my running brother. It hit him right on the head. SCORE!

I laughed, jumping into the car quickly, but before I did that I heard one word.

"Bitch!"

iOh, hell no,/i I glared at him through the lowered window, telling the driver to start driving,iHe did not just call me that/i.

iI think he did,/i an little voice in my head said. I twitched, ignoring that.

"I can't wait until you get home, Kazuki-nii-san," I grinned as I passed him, giving him a evil look.

Kazuki whined, throwing a tatrum in his spot on the sidewalk. He groaned, hearing a shrilly voice somewhere behind him. He turned with wide eyes, seeing several girls dress in the lime green and pink uniform the middle school made us where.

"ibKazuki-kun/i/b!"

---

I cackled evily, imagining my brother being bombared by little, squeeming fangirls. But then I stopped as something hard it my head, and I looked up to see my mother, who just threw her purse at me.

It had a camera in it.

I wondered why she was throw her precious camera at me. Didn't she worry that my hard head would break it?...I so just insulted myself.

"Get out of the car,honey," She smiled at me, which wasn't a good thing. Her showed, all pearly and white. Not shocking, actually. A person that smiles all the time is bound to have perfect teeth, or else they wouldn't be showing them, ne? (Don't answer that, smart asses...)

"Are you...kick me out?!" I asked, completely astonished. I was dramatic...obviously.

"No, we're at your school." She continued to smile at me. I raised an eyebrow, looking out the window and finally noticing the building that was called, 'Domino High'...how original. bNot/b.

"Remember, dear, we're going to mall again after school. Wait for me!" My mother called out the window, waving at me.

I glowered, running after the car a bit and calling after her, "I want my own car!"

"Not gonna happen, honey!"

I frowned, pouting like teenaged child I was. I turned around, walking torward the school. The whole place was deserted, I noticed as I looked around. I pulled open the double doors and walked in, pulling out a slip of paper from my pocket.

Mr.Kazuki.

I raised an eyebrow at that. My homeroom teacher has the same name as my brother. That was queer...and I mean both definitions of queer. I sighed, walking down a random hall. I was lost, yes, but the paper had instructions...at least I think they were instructions. 


	3. Three Simple Flavors: Chapter 2

It was repulsing.

The whole place was just idisgusting/i. Males now inhabited the hallways, doing what males usually did...not really. All the males I have ever met were at least decent, but these creatures were grotesque.

The way they talked even creeped me out, so I kept to the shadows. Imagining them seeing me walk pass any of them scared the living hell out of me. A lot of people knew me and the wonderful products I sell, so I wouldn't be surprised if I has a few stalkers from this school...just like all my other schools.

MC was the company I run, standing for Mamoko corp, and I was the CEO. Why was I the CEO, when I had a mother that was still capable of doing so? Because my mother is just not responsible enough to run things, and she would most likely make a mistake. She was smart, scarey, and very saphsticated, but could never seem to make a good deal.

Deal, as in trades or buying things worthy of our money.

She was x-CEO, but I took the job from her when she bought a stupid idea from some unimportant company for over some million. I was so angry when I took the job that started firing people left and right.

But then realization dawned on me, and I contacted them to get them rehired. People need money, and my anger problems shouldn't take that away from them. I didn't pay as much as stupid Kaiba corp did, but I thought he payed them too much, even though that was a good thing for his employees, it was still too much.

I peeked around a corner, glancing around nervously. The hallway I was looking at looked pretty abandoned, so I got out of hiding and sprinted.

That didn't help much, though.

A soft, not so timid whisper reached my ears, and I froze as it echoed through the supposably 'loud' hallway. How it reached other's ears was a complete mystery to me.

"Look, it's Naomi for MC."

I wrinkled my nose, shooting the girl with auburn hair a dirty look. She corwarded behind a blond, that somehow, reminded me of a dog. I arched an eyebrow, staring at him with questioning eyes. His hair...it was interesting.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust now, hearing the hall quiet down and many pairs of eyes burning holes into my ugly, pink blazer. I bit my lip, getting the courage to look beind my shoulder, but regretted imidiately.

"Oh, my gosh! It is her,"

"Ah, freak," I groaned, beginning to turn around and walk away, but ran right into a body, and came face to face with Mr. Interesting-hair. I looked up, so my eyes met his dark brown ones, and frowned. How I despised people who were taller then me, which was pretty much a lot of people.

But I wasn't short, just not as tall as most people.

I soon glared, pushing him out of the way and beginning to walk again, until an annoying accented voice called out to me, "Hey, I was talkin' to ya!"

"No you weren't, you were staring," I corrected, turning to face him with a plain look, irritation clearly written across my face, "Stop talking to me."

"Ch. Just like moneybags Kaiba," The blond scoffed, walking back torward a group of teens that were, of course, staring at me also. My gaze focused on one in particular, but then flicked back at the blond with an annoyed look.

"Did you say I was like iSeto Kiba/i? The dumbass is nothing like me! He seems too serious to be like me," I crossed my arms and pouted, turning my head away from him for more 'dramatic effect'.

The blond laughed, seemingly finding what I said humorous. My eyes wondered back over to him, looking at him questioningly, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Then, he did something that greatly disturbed me.

He slung his arm around my shoulders, which caused some to glare (boys), and some to look nervously at me (girls). I believe most of these people have heard about me and the things I was capable of. I grinned at that, but remember the arm slung around my shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing," I glared up at him, grabbing his wrist and squeezing hard. He pulled back and held his wrist, but a grin still stayed on his face.

"I like you already! Someone who hates Kaiba like us has to be good," blondie grinned some more, letting go of his wrist, but not touching me again, just in case. Yeah, he knows I'm the vicious type...now, that is.

"Well, blondie, I don't like you."

"Well, that was pretty forward," A brown haired dude (Shuddup. . It's my English) with a pointy tip laughed nervously. He stood with the brunette loud mouth, who made everyone in the hallways' attention on me, a nice looking male with white hair, and a very...ivery/i short kid, with multi-colored pointy hair.

I blinked, staring at the wacked out group. The guy with the mulit-colored hair really made a...nice first impression. Made me wonder how his 'second' impression would be like.

I returned my gaze back to the blond, seeing that he was still smiling. I arched an eyebrow, wondering what he was smiling at. But then, I smiled as his smile started to fade, and he started to fume.

"Oh, no..." The brown haired girl groaned, leaning forward and look down the hallway, behind me. I raised another eyebrow, wondering what was so 'Oh no'. I turned around, but turned back around quickly as I saw who it was.

Speak of the devil.

Seto Kaiba stood a few paces behind me, a cocky expression plastered on his face, "Hey, mutt."

"Hey, moneyba- HEY! I'm not a mutt, Kaiba! Why dun you go back to dat big building of your's and be all depressed and a big...big...biprick/i/b?!"

"I would say something...but that was so stupid, it wasn't even iworth/i saying something about," Kaiba scoffed. His gaze flickered over to the group standing by the lockers, glaring, then looked down at me.

Or my back.

"Well, look what we have here. Naomi of MC corp..." Kaiba observed, walking forward to be in front of me now.

I wrinkled my nose, turning my head away from him in a childish way, "Don't talk to me. You're not important enough."

Laughing and 'ooh's could be heard in the background, laughing from mainly blondie and brown pointy. I rolled my eyes, wondering how teens of this age could be so immature.

Kaiba glared, and turned his head to look at blondie over his shoulder, "Shut up, Wheeler. I bet she said the same thing to you."

'Wheeler', now his name, fell silent, now glaring at Kaiba haughtly. He walked, or stormed, back over to his little possy and stood by them. Brown point also stopped laughing when Wheeler did.

"Ch. He's better then you, believe me. Wheeler has this...aura about him that says 'im-bettah-then-kaiba-so-befwend-meh!' about him...ya'know?" I grinned, walking over to him, and slinging my arm over his shoulders.

It wasn't ithat/i difficult...I'm not that short.

Kaiba's stare turned colder, if possible, and he directed it torwards me. I scoffed, glaring back. I knew he was going to be some sort of a jerk, and I loved annoying jerks. But, I still wasn't buddy buddy with the blond, nor anyone else, next to me.

"Are you comparing me to the mutt?"

Surprisingle, Wheeler didn't say anything.

"There is no need to compare, since that isn't very nice, my dear. I'm just saying...that you suck, period. You know, my company is much more better then yours, and you don't see me glaring at everyone with a look that says 'look at me and you're screwed!'," I grinned innocently, putting my arm back at my side.

Kaiba's face contorted with anger, but he covered it up quickly, turning around the way his class was, I supposed, but not walking, "You know nothing of me, Mamo-"

"Naomi"

"bMamoko/b," He continues, shooting me a look, "You have no right to say anything about me."

"What makes you think that?" I smiled, walking a bit closer to him, "I know plenty about you and your...misfortunes. You're only rich and famous because of your...'father'."

Kaiba's face now showed anger, and he turned to me. It really looked like he was about to hit me, but he didn't, and just stared at me, "Say or think whatever you like, but you know nothing. I bet I iam/i better then you."

I grinned again, ignoring the voice in my head that told me to flip him the finger and tell him there's no chance he was better then me, and raised an eyebrow, "Is that some sort of a bet? Want to play a game?...Losers get tortured, aka, have to be the slave of the winner for six months."

Kaiba stared at me plainly, a look of thought crossing his face. Two words were balancing themselves in his mind.

Reputation.

Humiliation.

Lose and and be humiliated by a girl...wasn't any possibility. He was going to win, and he iknew/i it. He stuck out a hand, being a business man and all, torwards me, "Deal. Now what is this 'game' of yours?"

I chuckled (like a girl), and took his hand in mine, shaking it enthusiastically, "Well...it's like racing...my brother has dubbed it 'candy dick'."

"Eh?" A majority of the people occupying the hallway space exclaimed, staring at me incredulously. I grinned, turning my attention back to the blue-eyed man before me.

"It's not what ya'all are thinking..."

Some sighs of relief were heard. (. Perverts...)

"You have a jet, correct?" I questioned, grinning in a not so friendly way at him. My eyes glinted menacingly, making Kaiba raise his brows in wonder.

"Yes..."

"Great! I'll be at your house around four, and make sure the you have your jet ready at dock No.34, which is where our race shall begin!"

Wheeler laughed, slapping brown pointy on the back...ibhard/b/i. Brown pointy flinched, glaring at Wheeler.

"Moneybags is gonna race a igirl/i," He laughed loudly. Want to know what came next?

strikeA shoe!/strike

Many dirty looks from the female population...ithen/i a shoe came. I twitched continuously, glaring at him, "I hate sexist remarks!"

Joey backed up a bit, hiding behind the brunette girl. But soon he noticed that she was giving him a little look, too, but stayed there anyway...it was better then being in plain view of the shoe. Yes, uThe Shoe/u. Even my shoes have a title...

I coughed, turning back around to Kaiba. I twitched again, noticing he was half way down the hallway.

"I wasn't done talking to you, buddy! What happened to having a nice conversation without one of the conversers walking away?! Uhg! I still have one shoe left, just so you know!"

I ran after him, him and I both turning a corner, out of everyone who saw that scene's view.

And so, everyone looked at the spot where the girl with one shoe once stood...looking at that one spot like it was crazy. (It was contaminated! No, it wasn't Maybe it was..) 


End file.
